1. Field of the Invention
This application generally related to the field of wireless communication system, and more particularly to encode and decode control data bits in certain communication channel.
2. Related Arts
It will be understood that in a wireless communication system certain traffic channels are used to communicate data, e.g., between a base station or wireless access point and a wireless communication device. It will also be understood that certain information is required in order for a wireless communication device to accurately receive and decode the traffic channel. For example, in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, control channels are used, such as Forward Share Control Channel (F-SCCH) and Reverse OFDM Dedicated Control Channel (R-ODCCH), which convey information e.g., the Forward Share Control Channel (F-SCCH) is a signaling channel in the forward link which can carry access grants, assignment messages, and other messages related to resource management, and the Reverse OFDM Dedicated Control Channel (R-ODCCH) is a signaling channel in reverse link which can carry the reverse OFDMA Control channel messages such as resource requests and quality indicators.
The term “wireless communication device” as used in this description and the claims that follow is intended to refer to any device capable of wireless communication with, e.g., a base station or wireless access point. Thus, the term “wireless communication device” includes, but is not limited to, cellular telephone type devices, also known as handsets, mobiles, mobile handsets, mobile communication devices, etc., Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) with wireless communication capability, smartphones, computing devices with wireless communication capability including handheld computers, laptops, or even desktop computers, etc.
It will also be understood that while many of the examples and embodiments provided herein refer to Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs), the systems and methods described herein can also be applied to Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Metropolitan Area Networks (WMANs), etc. It will also be understood that such networks include some type of access device or infrastructure such as a base station, e.g., in a WWAN or WMAN, or an access point, e.g., in a WLAN. It will be understood therefore that reference to these access devices/infrastructures are interchangeable and that reference to one should not exclude reference to another unless explicitly stated or where such is dictated by the context of the reference.